Sayonara, My Enternal Seme
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Diambil dari sebuah kisah nyata pada tanggal 28 Juni 2012, RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Sayonara, My Enternal Seme

By : Iztha Dark Neko

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita putus," ujarku pada dirimu

Maafkan aku, aku pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar dirimu setuju atau tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita di benci Tuhan dan bila kita lanjutkan ini semua, aku tak yakin kita tidak terluka.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Aku…aku mungkin telah menjadi seme yang buruk. Jadi, aku akan akan berubah menjadi seme yang baik untukmu. Jadi…jangan usaikan hubungan kita ya, kumohon," pintamu sambil memeluk erat diriku dari belakang. Bodoh, bukan, kau adalah seme terbaik dalam hidupku. Hanya kau yang dapat mengerti dirku. Aku melepaskan pelukan hangatmu dengan terpaksa lalu berbalik menghadapmu,

"Maaf, Naruto. Maaf," aku hanya dapat mengucapkan kata maaf.

Aku tak tahu, bila kejadian ini merubahmu keesokan harinya, menjadi lebih…dingin dan tak peduli lagi akan diriku.

"Hn, jadi, kau sudah dapat penggantiku?" Tanyaku ketika diriku melihatmu merangkul seorang pria bernama Sabaku no Gaara di kampus kita dengan amat mesra.

"Ya…gitu deh," ucapmu asal dan tak peduli padaku

"Selamat ya," dan aku pun memberimu selamat dengan senyum palsuku yang amat ku paksakan

Andai kau tahu Naruto, aku berat melepasmu. Bukan kau saja yang terluka, tapi aku malah lebih terluka. Tapi aku tahu, percuma bila aku mengatakan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan. Kau tak 'kan mau mengerti.

Hari-hari yang ku jalani tanpa dirimu semakin suram. Tak berwarna seperti dulu lagi. Tak sesemangat dulu ketika kau melakukan hal-hal ceroboh di depanku. Rasanya lebih baik mati saja dari pada begini.

Aku jadi ingat, ketika ku sering mencoba bunuh diri, pasti kau akan melarang dan menjauhkan alat-alat tajam dan memelukku dengan erat dan hangat.

Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat kisah kita yang dulu, ku peluk boneka rakun darimu. Aku heran, kenapa kau memberiku boneka rakun, kenapa gak kucing aja. Atau jangan-jangan kau terinspirasi oleh uke mu yang baru itu. Ah sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Hanya ini satu-satunya kenangan akan dirimu yang tersisa. Aku tak 'kan membuangnya meski kau yang menyuruhnya. Bahkan meski Orang tua ku menyuruh membuangnya, aku tak 'kan membuangnya. Aku bersumpah, Naruto.

I'll always remember you,

I just love you,

You are the best for me,

For my heart and my life,

I'll always waiting until we met again,

And we being a couple,

Sayonara, My enternal seme.

-FIN-

RnR please~ Di ambil dari kisah nyata si author abal ini~ Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Sayonara, My Enternal Seme(chap 2)

By : iztha dark neko

.

.

.

Saat ini kau menahan tanganku dengan genggaman atau lebih tepatnya cengkraman yang kuat hingga membuat kulit putih ku ternoda oleh warna kemerah-merahan.

"Kkh…Sakit, Naru," gumamku

Sepertinya kau tak dengar ucapanku, dan kau sudah termakan oleh emosi

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Tiba-tiba kau datang kekelasku dan menarikku keluar tanpa memandang atau mengucap satu pun kata kepadaku.

"Naruto!" bentakku ketika genggaman atau lebih tepatnya cengkramanmu menguat

GREB!

Bukannya menjawab kau malah memelukku dengan amat erat, seakan bila kau lepas aku akan menghilang entah kemana

"Kumohon, kembalilah padaku," bisikmu tepat di telingaku

"Tidak mau," ucapku datar, maaf Naruto, sebenarnya aku mau tetapi aku juga takut.

"Kenapa? Apakah karena orang tuamu, kalau iya, lebih baik kita kabur bersama," ujarmu memohon

Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Seperti bukan Naruto yang ku kenal, aku hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Gaara? Lalu kenapa kau ingin menduakannya?" kali ini aku yang bertanya padamu

Entah kenapa, rasanya sulit mengatakan bila kau sudah bukan milikku lagi.

TES! TES!

Kurasakan tangan besar dan hangatmu megusap air mata yang entah mengapa terjatuh, kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa dadaku sesak ketika mengingat kita sudah bukan kekasih lagi?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Teme? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" kau bertanya sambil memeluk dan mengusap kepalaku lembut

"Aku…aku hanya tidak ingin kita menambah dosa dan dibenci Tuhan! Bukan karena orang tua ataupun aniki ku," bentakku sebal

Sekali Dobe tetap Dobe, kenapa kau tak mengerti sih, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita!

"Apa kau tau, Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Gaara. Setiap aku ingin memutuskannya, hatiku merasa sakit karena aku mengingat kalau kita telah putus." Ucapmu memberi jeda

"Apakah kita tak bias menjadi kekasih lagi? Setidaknya TTM pun tak masalah," sambungmu. Sebegitunyakah kau mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa kau mencari penggantiku dengan cepat

"Apa dulu kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyaku penuh harap

"Ya, tetapi ketika kau meminta putus, aku mencoba melupakanmu dan rasa sakit ini." Jawabmu penuh rasa sakit

Aku tahu, akulah yang salah karena memutuskan secara sepihak dan itu membuatmu berubah drastis.

"Jadi apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi?" tanyamu yang penuh harap

"Aku tidak tahu, beri aku waktu untuk berpikir," ujarku lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan tersenyum tuus. Senyum tulus yang khusus hanya untuknya. Untuk Naruto, orang yang selamanya akan kucintai.

-FIN-

Volta : gitu ya, haha…sebenarnya bukan Cuma aku aja yang tersakiti. Kami berdua tersakiti. Btw, kau q mz kok gak bls?

Aniki Dien : hehe~ ketahuan ya kalau lagi curhat XP

Rura : self-injury. Jiaah, pilih NaruSasu atau NaruGaa?


End file.
